1. Technical Field
This invention is concerned with video quality measurement, and more particularly with the assessment of picture quality without reference to a copy of the original undistorted pictures.
2. Related Art
While others have provided various types of video quality measurements (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,083 —Chen, et al.), such sometimes require excess resources and/or provide less than optimum meaningful results.